


Not the heart of a soldier

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildeaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [Script offer] Not the heart of a soldier [F4M] [WWI] [ British soldier meets nurse] [Night before both are sent back to the front] Mentions of [Singing Silent night with the Germans] [Let’s live while we can] [Virgins] [Cunnilingus] [Missionary] [Blowjob] [Make love not war] [CW: brief mention of PTSD] [Bittersweet]
Relationships: F4M





	Not the heart of a soldier

[Script offer] Not the heart of a soldier [F4M] [WWI] [ British soldier meets nurse] [Night before both are sent back to the front] Mentions of [Singing Silent night with the Germans] [Let’s live while we can] [Virgins] [Cunnilingus] [Missionary] [Blowjob] [Make love not war] [CW: brief mention of PTSD] [Bittersweet]

Hi everyone!  
Today, I want to share a script full of love, straight from World War I. This is about a nurse who is approached by a British soldier somewhere near the front. They talk about nations, war, and secret moments of bonding with the Germans. Moments that would make some call them traitors. They decide to get a room together, since they both have orders to be back at the front tomorrow, and they want to live while they can. This is kind of a “Make love not war”-story. Also, it’s porn. Please enjoy!

Oh yeah, and that thing about the British and German soldiers singing Silent night together, that’s actually a real event. Look it up If you feel like it.

Feel free to adapt this script to your style if you wish to fill it. This is a fantasy made by adults for adults. I love getting comments!

The script.

[In a bar next to a hotel. Late evening. Crowded atmosphere. You are approached by a young soldier.]

[Shy] Oh, Hi. Sorry, I didn’t hear you right away. It’s all the talking around us. I’ve never had a strong voice.

[Pause]

[Still a bit shy] Neither have you? I wouldn’t have guessed that. The uniform makes you look quite confident. And after all, you did have the courage to approach a strange young girl just now. Are you going to ask me what someone like me is doing in a place like this? [Laughing a bit nervously]

[Pause]

[Nervous, biting her lip] I… I don’t exactly know myself, to be honest. Guess I’m looking for… something. Some kind of closure to these days away from the front, before I’m sent back again. 

[Pause]

[A bit sad] Yes… I… don’t know how long it will be until I can see people like this again. Look at them. Cheerful. Jovial. Breezy… not screaming in pain… not talking on and on about their regrets in life. Just… boys and girls, trying to live while they can. Like us, I guess?

[Pause]

[Thoughtful] I thought so. You have that look in your eye, like someone who has seen suffering, not long ago. Do you… do you think it has a meaning? The war, I mean?

[Pause]

[Passionate] Yes. What is the killing for? What are all the wounds I’ve bandaged for? What are all the limbs I’ve had to amputate for? For the nation? Are our nations really that different from the Germans? Or any other nation that somehow got caught up in this?

[Pause]

[Surprised] You…You have first hand experience with what I just spoke of? How?

[Pause]

[Warm] Silent night… you mean… that story? Are you serious? So it was true? You’re one of the soldiers who sang with the Germans on Christmas? My god… All the girls on my shift talked about you. Some of us even shed tears…

[Pause]

[Compassionate] Why? Because we knew already… we knew what you would have to do afterwards. That wasn’t hard to figure out. I’m sorry, maybe you don’t want to talk about this at all. I didn’t mean to make you sad…

[Pause]

[Understanding] You don’t regret it? I understand. You also knew, but you reached out for the little bit of humanity that was left. And the Germans answered you, with a holy song… I know that magic of the moment too.

[Pause]

How do I know it?  
[Leaning closer, lowering your voice] Because I’ve shared that bond with the enemy too. I…  
[Whispering] I once cured a German soldier who was in pain. I gave him medicine, I used the nation’s scarce resources to bandage him and let him rest up in one of the tents, and if my superiors had found out I don’t want to imagine what they would do.

[Pause]

[Proud] Exactly. Sometimes you have to go outside the rules of the nation, to remain human. That’s what I had to do, and I don’t regret it one bit. Do you think me a traitor?

[Pause]

[Compassionate] No… I don’t judge you for having to kill. You’re not the killer. These arbitrary alliances, this pride, these so-called principles… they’re the killer. Not you. Let me… Let me feel your hand.

[Pause]

[Leaning closer] Do you feel your warmth? Your softness? I don’t care what your country orders these hands to do. They will never be part of a machine, because they will always have the ability to love, do you understand?

[Pause]

[Shy, but working against your shyness] I… I want to know…that ability. Do you… want to come with me? Across the street? 

[Pause]

[Convincing] Yes… I know what the people around us will say. I don’t care. Our lives could end tomorrow. Our lives could end right now. An artillery piece could fly through this window right this second. Remember what I said before? Yes, and that’s what we are. Just… a boy and a girl, trying to live while we can.

[Pause]

[Loving] Come with me. I want to make you remember what it’s like to be something more than a soldier. Don’t be afraid. As long as we walk out together, none of us will be alone, right? Let’s go, right now.

[Walking out]

[In the hotel lobby, talking to the receptionist] Any rooms available for the night?

[Pause]

[Disappointed] Just for two hours?

[Pause]

[Thinking it over] Hm… We will take it. [Talking to the listener again] Right?

[Pause]

[Whispering] Let’s get upstairs!

[Walking upstairs. Door shuts]

[Relieved] Alone, at last.

[Pause]

[Thoughtful] Do… Do you hear the silence? The peace? I want to cherish all the silence I can before my time here ends. How about you? What do you feel in this room?

[Pause]

[Caring] Oh… you… you still hear the gunshots? The grenades? Do they… ever disappear?

[Pause]

[Caring] Can I… try to silence them?

With…  
My hands [You start touching the listener]…  
My words [You keep touching the listener]….  
My… mouth?  
[Kissing]  
You’re no machine…  
[Kissing]  
Remember that…  
[Kissing]

[Suddenly realizing something] Have you… ever… done this? I mean.. been with… someone? Like… [Blushing, laughing] God, I cant say it…

[Pause]

[Sincere] No… no me neither.

[Pause]

[Proud] No, no, don’t move away from me. I want this. You have to believe me.

[Pause]

[Proud] Yes, I know, I’ve just met you. I also know that I want to give you… my… humanity, in its most intimate form. Look at me, please!

[Pause]

[Proud] Yes… yes, I’ve taken my clothes off. I’m not ashamed. It’s too late for that. Please, come here now.  
[Touching, kissing]  
Take your clothes off…  
[Kissing]  
You don’t need them…  
You don’t need…  
[Suddenly breathing heavily] Oh God… you’re kissing my nipple… I’m… No … I’m not ashamed… Please… keep going…  
[Slightly moaning] Yes.. go even further down… like… like that… God… It feels… so intense… Let me… Open myself up… even more…  
[Suddenly moaning more intensely] Oh good god that is… It’s… It’s almost like pain… No, no keep going… it’s so, so, so intense… but it feels… so good… Oh God you’re licking me… Your tongue… your lips… your mouth… between.. my thighs… I’m… so wet… Don’t… don’t stop…  
[Improv to orgasm, then catch your breath for a bit]

[Still breathing heavily] Your… your tongue is amazing… and your fingers [Kiss his fingers] and your whole body [Kiss his stomach] I… I want this… I want you… inside me… I know… I don’t want to get pregnant either but… can you take it out when it’s about to happen? I’d like to… take you… in my mouth. I want to taste it. Like I said, shame is in the past. Come here again.

[He gets on top of you]

[Breathing heavily] Just… slowly… push yourself inside me…  
[Moaning lightly] Oh God you’re so warm, so pulsating… you’re so…  
[Moaning a bit more intensely] … Alive…   
[Thrusting sounds, starting slowly] You…  
[Moaning and thrusting sounds, speeding up a bit]  
[Moaning] You fill me… with life… and… hope.  
[Moaning, thrusting is now fast] I want you like this… I… I want you… to love… before you have to kill… Please… F… Fuck me…Fill me… with your body… I… I love this… …Ff…Fuck… it feels so good…  
[Improv to orgasm]

[Before the orgasm has died down completely] Are… are you close to? Do you… want me to take you in my mouth? Yes… I want this. So much… stand up… let me take you…

[Blowjob sounds] in my mouth…  
[Blowjob sounds, for a while]  
Your taste is… so sweet…  
[Blowjob sounds, getting more intense]  
And you’re so warm inside my mouth…  
[Blowjob sounds]  
Do you like me sucking on you? … Do you like my lips around you?  
[Blowjob sounds]  
Are… are you getting closer? Don’t hold back.  
[Blowjob sounds speeding up, getting even more intense]  
Come in my mouth…  
Release everything into me…  
Just let me take care of you…  
And swallow everything…  
[Improv to the listener’s orgasm. He comes in your mouth]

[Pause]  
You…  
You taste so good. I loved feeling your pleasure just release like that. It felt so… rhythmical. I…

[Pause]

[Back to reality] I know. We don’t have much time left in this room. Then you have to be at the regiment, and I have to be ready for duty…

[Pause]

Let’s… Let’s just hold each other… would you like that? Come here. Let me take you in my arms.

[Caressing sounds. Intimate breathing. Let this last for a bit]

[Bittersweet] Can we… I mean… could we pretend… that this could last forever? Can we just stay like this and… not care about anything for a bit?

[Pause]

[Relieved] Yes. I’d like that.

[A bit more intimate breathing]

[Loving] I… I want you to remember how your heartbeat feels right now. I want you to.. remember that this is not the heart of a soldier, nor of a machine. This is a heart meant for loving. No matter what they make you do, or witness… I need you to remember that. OK?

[Pause]

[Softly] Thank you…

[Pause]

[More softly] Thank you…

Just drift away in my arms…

We can make this last forever…


End file.
